lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dog357
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chris14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chris14 (Talk) 19:18, 1 August 2011 Re:What Simba_Kopa Did It was a joke? Well, I didn't find anything funny about putting fan theories and unofficial fan art on the articles. It took me too much time to revert all those edits that your sister, and in addition to that, they may be people reading, and they'll get the wrong idea. But, if it was a joke, then, hopefully, don't do it again. Finally, I'll shorten the ban to three days, and hopefully, your sister will edit constructively. Chris14 (Talk) 19:34, 1 August 2011 (UTC) :She's free to believe what she wants, but just don't put those theories on the articles. PLEASE! Her user page or a user blog (on the Wikia skin) is a better place to have her fanfiction. Chris14 (Talk) 19:48, 1 August 2011 (UTC) :I'll tell her.Dog357 20:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You ARE Simba Kopa I'm no moron. Why would you randomly appear from nowhere and immediately try and defend SK? You type awfully like she does, and you recolor picture like her. I think you ARE her.Werebereus 19:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebs,No I'm not I like my sis that's all. Want desriptesons. And I am very girly but Juliet's not she is very tom boyish and she tells me my moster high dolls are stupid. And I look up to her.Dog357 19:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Listen Dog357, okay, I was skeptical right from the front if she was really Simba Kopa's sister, but since you say you are not, and that you two share the same computer, then, fine, I'll believe you. But, that does not mean you have to nag at Werebereus just to prove your point. Simba Kopa will still be banned for three days, and if you nag at Werebereus again, I'll have to ban you as well for harassment. Consider this a warning. Chris14 (talk) 20:17, 1 August 2011 (UTC) Yeah Right SK is typing at the computer in her own defense on a different account. You might as well be her.Werebereus 21:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Were Stop teasing my sister!Tama Vitani 18:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC)(Simba_Kopa) Yeah stop it!Simba Kopa 22:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Then stop harassing meWerebereus 02:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Ok guys let's all stop now please.Dog357 16:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hey, I noticed that there's been a problem regarding Simba Kopa's ban. I'm Honeyfur, by the way, the bureaucrat on the wiki. SK's ban may seem unfair, but we have given her many warnings about her fan art. If she wants to communicate with us, she still has the ability to edit her talk page. I hope you and your sister decide to edit constructively. This really can be a fun wiki when we're not all arguing. :) Please message me if you need any help. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 03:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, can you give me a link? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know but here is the adress:www.MyGallery.wikia.com.Dog357 19:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC)